The Dark Within
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: This is a story i wrote from a random idea i got this is technicly a crossover cuz i have characters from two anime's but any way read and review


Toshiro: hey heart?

Heart: Yes Toshiro?

Toshiro: (kisses heart)

Heart: (kisses back)

Zexion: (walks in) hey hea...Heart you're cheating on me?

Heart: umm...

Zexion: Grrr!

Toushiro: get over it emo boy.

Zexion: I'm not emo!

Toshiro: whatever come on heart lets go train.

Zexion: She's not going any where with you! (Pulls heart behind him)

Toshiro: Why don't we let heart decide?

Zexion: Fine Heart who do you want me or him?

Heart: Umm... _"Crap I cant choose!" _um i...I can't choose! (Runs away)

Z/T: Heart!

Roxie: Nice going you two.

Zexion: I've got to find her if she gets to upset she could loose control of the dark power in side her. (Runs towards where heart went)

Toshiro: Oh no you don't! (Starts to run after him)

Roxie: Toshiro!

Toshiro: What?

Roxie: Leave them alone this is something only Zexion can handle.

Toshiro: Fine.

(With Heart)

Heart: (running) _"I can't choose one" _(starts to feel dizzy) my head what's happening to me? (Skin starts to turn black (like Sora when he's in anti form) and a red aura (like Naruto when in nine tail fox form but with out tails and ears) starts to surround her)

Zexion: (runs up) Heart! (See's Heart) _"Crap I'm to late!"_(Pulls out cell and texts Roxie)

Roxie: (runs up) What is it Zex?

Zexion: Heart's lost control again do you know how to make her revert back to normal?

Roxie: Yah you have to calm her down.

Zexion: How?

Roxie: Hug her kiss her do something that will calm her down.

Zexion: Ok. (Slowly walks towards Heart)

Dark Heart: (senses Zexion and attacks him)

Zexion: Crap! (Doges)

Dark Heart: (growls and tries to scratch Zexion)

Zexion: (grabs heart's wrist and pulls her into a hug)

Dark Heart: (bites Zexion and tries to break free)

Zexion: (tightens grip) Heart please stop.

Dark Heart: (starts to wake up) Zex?

Zexion: Heart you've got to fight the darkness it's taking over.

Heart: Ok ze... ahh my head! _**(don't listen to him Heart he's trying to trick you submit to the dark inside you)**_

Zexion: Heart you have to fight it!

Heart: Zex... Help me.

Zexion: That's it! (turns Heart around and kisses her)

Naraitor: Then a black shadow flies out of Heart and takes the shape of a girl with purple hair, a purple shirt with a fish net shirt over it, dark purple jeans, and dark purple boots.

Heart: (faints from exaustion)

Zexion: (catches Heart) Who are you?

**?:** **I am Xena Dark I am the darkness that clouds that girls heart. **

Zexion: So your the one causing Heart to be evil.

**Xena:** **That is correct and now that im free I can unleash my power on the all worlds.**

Zexion: No I will stop you! (lays Heart on the ground and charges at Xena)

**Xena: (doges) You'll have to do better than that.**

Heart: (wakes up) What happend? (looks at Xena) You how did you get out!

**Xena: That doesn't matter now all that matters is how i'm going to take over the worlds.**

Heart: I'll never alow you to do that!

**Xena: And how do you plan to stop me?**

Heart: Easy I know know your weakness.

**Xena: You wouldn't dare.**

Heart: I'll do what ever it takes to stop you.

**Xena: Then let's see you try. (summons a black keyblade with a purple vine spiraling down it)**

Heart: Fine! (summons her keyblade and charges at Xena)

**Xena: (blocks the attack)**

Heart: Grrr!

**Xena: Face it you can't beat me.**

Heart: (pops up behind Xena) Wanna bet? (stabs Xena in her heart)

**Xena: AHH! (drops to her knees while clutching her heart)**

Heart: You were saying?

**Xena: You may have won for now but i warn you I will be back and I will defeat you! (A dark mist surounds Xena and she is gone when it clears)**

Heart: Untill that day Xena Dark.

Zexion: (runs over) Heart!

Heart: Zexion!

Zexion: Heart are you ok she didn't hurt you did she?

Heart: No Zex im capeable of taking care of myself you know.

Zexion: I know that but i still worry about you.

Heart: I know and im glad that means you care.

Zexion: I will alway care and love you Heart.

Heart: I know and I love you to.

Zexion: (smiles) Come on Heart let's go home.

Heart: Ok.

(With Xena)

**Xena: Prepare yourself Heart for our next battle shall be your last. (evil laugh)**

**The End**

Heart: wasn't that exciting.

Roxie: No.

Heart: Nobody asked you Roxie well review and tell me what you think and im thinking about making a sequel.

Roxie: Depends if she's not to lazy to make one.

Heart: You know what Roxie STFU!

Roxie: Make me!

Heart: GRR! (Attacks Roxie)

Zexion: Oh dear well heres the end remember Heart does not own any of the characters except herself (Heart), Roxie, and Xena.

R&R


End file.
